Paradise in Blades
by Pikaroo
Summary: He found paradise twice and I never even knew it. I had so many questions... His time was cut short though.


**Paradise Through Blades |a KnB One Shot|  
**_Note that this is an AkashixKuroko story._

He was always so... gentle and soft spoken yet he remains friends with me, a person who is way too in love with scissors for liking. I always wanted to ask him how he put up with the crap I gave the team. I always wanted to ask him why he wasn't scared when I ruled the team with an iron fist and a few sharp things. I always wanted to ask him if he went with it for a reason.

"K-Kuroko..." I muttered to the sky blue haired boy. I called him Kuroko. Simply Kuroko and nothing else like how I used to call him before. I tried to stay calm but it was hard for me since he was nonchalantly sipping his milkshake.

"What's wrong Akashi?" he asked. Ah, just Akashi. It seems he felt that I was trying to be serious. I'm glad.

"W-well... I was just wondering..." I rambled on and on, stammering here and there. Kuroko sighed. "I'll say it again," he said with a stern face. "What's wrong Akashi?"

Wow, it was as if we changed positions for a minute there. I was usually the straight forward one. The pitcher, if you would call it.

"Aren't you afraid of me?"

There, I finally said it. I looked Kuroko in the eyes... then noticed that he was blushing.

"Why would you ask that all of a sudden?" he asked and I sighed. "I was just wondering. I mean, you always looked so calm during training other than the times you looked tired. You didn't even mind me ruling everyone with my scissors. Doesn't that scare you one bit?"

There was a moment of silence. I was so nervous that I didn't want to break that silence at all. But he did.

"I found paradise."

I was taken aback for a while there. It was as if everything flashed right in front of my eyes. I remembered all the memories I had with this person. I started to notice things. I noticed how there was a twinkle in Kuroko's eyes when he was drinking milkshakes. I noticed how he was getting a bit taller. I noticed how his hair was getting longer. I noticed how he's been acting a bit... cautious around me.

It was my turn to say his line.

"Kuroko, is there something wrong?" I asked and he sighed.

"I found paradise, Akashi. Paradise in blades."

I never knew what he meant by that. Maybe I was a bit too dense to understand. I reflected that night but I still couldn't get what he meant. The next day, we were suppose to meet up and I was supposed to treat himto some milkshakes.

He never came.

I called but no one answered. I asked the other members of the team but they never saw him that day. I went to his fucking house. He wasn't there. I sighed and thought maybe I could call him or meet up with him the next day. I called him. He didn't pick up. I went to his house, there was still no one there.

I was starting to get worried. I sighed.

_Paradise in blades..._

I still couldn't get it. Then my phone suddenly rang. I checked the caller ID. It was Midorima...

"Moshi moshi," I muttered.

"Akashi! Get your fucking ass down at the hospital!" he yelled. My eyes went wide and my heart started beating rapidly.

"W-what's going on?!" I yelled while running on the way to the closest hospital in town.

"I-it's Kuroko."

That was enough for me. I ran as fast as I could. I even bumped into a few people and fell but I disregarded them, stood up, and kept running.

I'll keep running. I'll run until I reach him...

_Paradise in blades..._

Little by little, I was starting to understand what Kuroko meant but I still couldn't see the big picture. The hospital came into sight and I ran to the receptionist.

"Kuroko Tetsuya!" I yelled and the lady jumped form her seat. "Where the fuck is Kuroko Tetsuya!" I yelled then someone screamed out my name.

"Oi Akashi! Get the fuck over here!" Aomine suddenly appeared behind me, grabbing me by the collar and started dragging me through the hospital halls.

"Tell me what happened Aomine," I muttered as we sped through the nurses and doctors and patients.

"Blood," he muttered. "They found him lying in a pool of his own blood Akashi."

Shit...

"That's a bunch of bullshit," I muttered this time but Aomine shook his head. "I wouldn't lie to you when it comes to Kuroko."

Shit... He was right. We ran faster and faster until Aomine stopped in front of a certain door.

"We're losing him Akashi..." Aomine said, his eyes stuck to the floor. "We can't save him. We weren't quick enough..."

Shit... This was all a bunch of bullshit...

I burst through the doors and found Midorima with his hed in his hands, Kise crying on the bed with Murasakibara behind him, patting his back.

Then I saw a frail little body in the bed. His eyes were half closed. He had needles stuck in his arms and hands.

"Kuroko, what the fuck happened?" I muttered and walked closer to the sky blue haired boy.

"I told you, I found paradise in blades," he said, lifting up his arms... Cuts... A lot of cuts... I never saw them. I never noticed them.

"Will you guys... give me a second..." I muttered and the rest of the team nodded and left the room.

"What happened Kuroko..."

"Things were falling apart and you knew it," he said with a smile...

"How the fuck can you smile when you're dying you idiot!" He let out a faint laugh. "Things were taking a bigger toll on me than the rest of you. Paradise in blades, Akashi. Hurting myself like this was actually distracting me... pulling me away, rather, from the pain I was already experiencing."

"What was the point Kuroko?" I asked. "I just wanted to end the madness."

"So you found paradise by hurting yourself?" I asked once more and Kuroko shook his head.

"I also found paradise in you."

What? Kuroko was someone that would never say something as cliche as that. Then the beeps on the machine beside the bed were starting to go slower.

"Cut the crap and stay awake Kuroko," I said, my voice was shaky. Tears were forming in my eyes.

"Come on, Akashi. You're not the type to cry. Smile for me." I sighed and sat beside the boy. His hand held mine as he took slow and deep breaths.

"There's no other way," he said. "There has to be! I'm not going down without a fight and neither are you!"

"I'm sorry for hurting you like this, Akashi. I found paradise twice and I'll be seeing it another time. Someday, you're going to be accompanying me and we'll be playing basketball in our own little paradise up there."

"What are you saying Kuroko?"

"I love you. I found paradise in the way you rule, the way you spoke, even the way you held scissors."

Paradise in blades...

"I love you too."


End file.
